


[Podfic] Find That Handsome Devil

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Elizabeth Perry's fic "Find That Handsome Devil."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> He could freak out later.</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:29:04 || 16.7MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Find That Handsome Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find That Handsome Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316) by [Élizabeth (watersword)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/%C3%89lizabeth). 



**Title:** [Find That Handsome Devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1316)  
 **Author:** Elizabeth Perry (watersword)  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Summary:** He could freak out later.

**File Length & Size:** 00:29:04 || 16.7MB  
 **Download:** archive link - [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/find-that-handsome-devil)

To listen to a streaming version of this fic, [click here.](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Find%20That%20Handsome%20Devil%20mp3.mp3)

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/962460.html).


End file.
